jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Totsu Kyodai
Sgt.Totsu Kyodai (兄弟 疼痛 Kyōdai Tōtsū) is a minor antagonist in Underworld Boogaloo. His stand is Bad Bad News. His nickname, "Werewolf," originates from the fact that he can both turn his hands into claws and regenerate at quick speeds, like a werewolf. However, he is not an actual werewolf. Both Totsu and Dorei Kyodai, his older twin brother, share the same theme, which is... It plays when Dorei and Totsu introduce themselves and display their abilities. Appearance Totsu is a tall and muscular Japanese man. He is dark-skinned due to his Ethiopian heritage. His face is marked by a massive scar that stretched across his right eye and a unibrow. His hair is cut extremely short, like a buzz cut. Totsu typically wears a simple black T-shirt with khakis and a belt with a green bomber jacket. Personality Totsu has an extremely twisted personality, despite having an average "stone cold" demeanor on the front. Despite the abuse that he had suffered from his older twin brother, Dorei, he mourned Dorei when he was killed. Furthermore, he says that he misses his brother's "treatment," implying that Totsu has Stockholm syndrome. Totsu is also loyal to his army, claiming that he has to finish whatever he starts and that it's "just not right" to not do so. Abilities Stand Main Article: Bad Bad News Bad Bad News is a stand whose user is Totsu Kyodai. It allows Totsu to partially transform his body into steel-like blades, allowing him to use his body as both a sharp weapon and as a shield. Additionally, it allows him to regenerate any wound within five seconds. This is extremely useful for Totsu as a soldier because it is both an offensive and a defensive stand, and it essentially allows him to "summon" a weapon even if he doesn't have one at the moment. Furthermore, it allows Totsu to survive from almost any attack as long as he survives with that attack for five seconds. Personal Army Training Due to him being a soldier in an army, it can be assumed that he has basic training in both practicing martial arts and using weapons. This proficiency in weapons is shown when he accurately fires a bullet at a non-vital point in Heishi's abdomen with a mere 9mm pistol. History A Soldier's Side-Story One of the two revered "terror twins" of the SKJ Alliance, Totsu Kyodai was a sergeant and a co-leader, along with Dorei Kyodai, his older twin brother, of a squad of ten elitely-trained stand users. He and his squad were sent to Myanmar to arrest a defected SKJ soldier, Heishi Oni-Myan. According to Totsu, he was regularly beaten by Dorei and his friends for an unknown reason. However, when Heishi struck Dorei down in a single strike, Totsu still mourned the loss of his brother and stayed loyal to his army, fighting and fatally wounding Heishi. However, even with the power of his stand, Bad Bad News, he still could not win against Heishi and was ultimately left to die in the forests of northern Myanmar. Grand Tourney However, he made it out of Myanmar alive, looting dead Heishi's sword, Ophiuchus. He then returned to Tokyo celebrated as a war hero and went on to become a Stand fighter using both his own stand and Heishi's sword to his advantage to win battles. His unique style of using both his sword and his stand combined with the fact that he was a war hero made him wildly popular. Eventually, he got sponsored to enter the Grand Tourney, a tournament for Stand fighters, where he would fight Mandalay, Heishi's daughter, in the finals. As a personal bet between Totsu and Mandalay, Totsu relinquished Ophiuchus after losing to Mandalay. Trivia * The English spelling of Totsu's name is incorrect. When spelled in English directly from the Japanese version of his name, his name should actually be Toutsuu Kyoudai. Category:Stand Users Category:Tool Stand Users Category:Integrated Stand Users Category:Gun Users Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu Category:Minor Antagonists Category:A Soldier's Side-Story Category:SKJ Alliance Army Category:Soldiers